Lucifer's Heir
by Knode820
Summary: Rizevim and the other maou have been conducting experemts to create a super soldier with dna from multiple factions. They fiinally succeed and just in time as a civil war is brewing watch as Anthony contines to be unpredictable and with the help of an unpredictable ninja, what could go wrong?


**A/N: Hello everyone this is just something that came to mind and since I have wanted to try and write a crossover for a while now and can't think of where I want my other stories to go at the moment I decided to at least post something I have been working on. I hope you all enjoy it, I sadly do not own High School DXD, Naruto, or any of the other stories that I am using for this fanfic, all recognition should go to the original creators. Although I do hope you enjoy my combination of their creations and some of my own special touches. Please leave a review, enjoy everyone!**

Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the current head of the Lucifer clan and of the four Maou in charge of the devils, walked out of an unmarked room with a grin on his face. He walked up towards the other three Maou and said, "My dear friends it seems as if one of our experiments has proven to be a success."

His statement brought both grins and slight worry to the faces of the others as they questioned, "Are we sure that he will be healthy? And how are you so sure he will side with us when we need him too?"

Rizevim just waved off his friend's worry's, "Do not fret dear friends the doctors assured me that the boy would be born healthy and with complete control over his powers. The DNA have all seemed to have amalgamated perfectly. I know he will listen to us because we are his family, though I am his nephew, I am sure he will love his extended family just as much."

The others seemed content with the words of their colleague and turned and walked with him to discuss other matters.

 **A Few Months Later**

Just as the head Maou proclaimed a young boy was born in the hidden room of the hospital and allowed to be taken home by a servant woman who had just given birth to a little girl a few hours after the boy. The servant woman, Akari Lucifuge, was tasked with not only bringing the boy and her child home, but then to raise the boy into a proper heir for the Lucifer clan. The woman was more than happy to raise her daughter and now surrogate son in a luxurious and safe area.

 **Nineteen Years Later**

The boy had grown into a handsome young man with light grey hair with red tips that flowed smoothly just past his shoulder blades, his stunningly bright yellow eyes with slitted pupils that gleamed like those of a predator from between his bangs, he had canines that stuck over his bottom lip giving him a more animalistic appearance, his body displayed chiseled muscles that even most Greek statues couldn't show such definition, though his body wasn't overly stocky nor was it exceedingly lean. When allowing his supernatural appearance two wolf-like ears the same color as his hair would pop up on his head, ten grey tails with crimson tips would sprout from his tailbone, his canines would lengthen into fangs that were more animalistic(though could lengthen to show his vampiric DNA), his hair would become even wilder and gain a more fur like texture, out of his back would sprout 12 wings (from top to bottom) two pairs of white dove like angelic wings and then two pairs of black raven like fallen wings and two pairs of black bat like devil wings. He would normally be wearing a form fitting t-shirt of differing color (often he would choose a dark navy blue or white) with white or black athletic shorts for his daily training. During a normal day, he would wear silk white as an under shirt and a majestic black cloak (Minato's hokage cloak minus the flame design and it being black instead of white) and instead of shorts he would wear white or black silk dress pants.

At the moment, the boy was talking about the civil war currently taking place in the underworld. "How do you think Sirzech's and the resistance is doing?"

The girl blushed slightly as she glanced around the small garden the two were sitting in before answering, "I-I hope they are doing well Anthony-Ni, although I hope we will get letters soon."

This got a smile from the boy as he thought back to the day that they met

 **Flashback Three Years Prior**

Rizevim was taking the young Anthony to meet some of the more prominent members of the 72 pillars. They were currently at the Gremory's where the heirs and their son were meeting with them, he allowed for Anthony and his private maid to be guided around the estate by the young Gremory heir. Anthony and Grayfia were led all around the house while Anthony made small talk with the teen and Grayfia silently accompanied them. "And this is the last room that I want to show you guys, it's my room." The red-haired teen said.

They all walked in and Anthony said, "I really enjoyed the tour of your house Sirzech's it was quite lively, though I noticed the lack of servants. I also noticed the amount of magical residue and power constantly being released."

This put Sirzech's on edge as he sputtered out an excuse, "T-t-they must be using some cleaning spells on a mess that was mad-…"

"Or maybe this family is one of the members of the rebellion." Anthony said, cutting of any more of Sirzech's denial. "I must say that you guys aren't the first that I have discovered, but from what I am sensing you guys are one of the bigger supporter, perhaps one of the leaders even." At seeing the slight widening of the other teens eyes, "Well Grayfia-chan, it seems as if we have one of the four leaders here. Well Sirzech's how goes the preparation."

Sirzechs was contemplating his options at this point, he could try and fight the Lucifer heir and his maid and then have his family help him against Rizevim and the rest of their servants. He decided against that and instead asked, "Why do you want to know Lucifer-sama."

The teen Lucifer smiled and said, "I just wanted to know exactly how the cause I am interested in supporting is fairing." He started to laugh at the wide-eyed face that the red-haired teen displayed. "I have already viewed and promised my support to your little cause Sirzechs, I was just interested in learning more from one of the main leaders."

"Anthony-Ni is telling you the truth, he is not the same as Rizevim-sama." The young maid spoke up, with a slight blush coloring her cheeks as she looked at the young Gremory.

They would go on discussing the resistance forces and Anthony and Grayfia left some advice with the young leader before they had to regain their acts and left with Rizevim. They kept in touch over the years

 **Flashback End**

"I bet you can't wait to talk to _Sirsexy-sama_ he asked with a grin that threatened to split his face open. The poor maids jaw dropped as her fair skin turned an even deeper shade of red than her crushes hair. She was about to get back at him when he said, "And _*Sniffle*_ here I though you loved your nichan _*Sniffle*_." Whatever the maid was going to say instantly died as blush intensified so much that Anthony started to worry for her health.

It took a little while until Grayfia managed to cool her features back into her maid persona, leaving her face devoid of emotion as she asked, "Do you think that they will be enough to face the current Maou?"

Anthony moved his right hand to his chin for a few moments in his thinking pose, until he sighed and moved his hand to the back of his neck and rubbed it saying, "Unless the Maou are severely handicapped, tired, or we join the fight, I don't think that they would even be able to talk out my nephew." As Grayfia's face started to show her dismay he said, "So that makes it obvious that we will have to get involved and rather soon if I have been following their progress correctly. If I'm right we should be able to stand beside them tomorrow in the deciding battle."

"How do you suppose that we will all be able to defeat them Anthony-ni?"  
"Don't worry about it Gray-chan I have a plan and even if it doesn't go completely the way I believe I should have enough power to take them down."

"How will you do that Ni-chan?"

Anthony looked around the room, before leaning in gesturing her to do the same. She complied and moved forward slightly tilting her head so he could whisper in her ear, "The way I'll defeat them Gray-chan is _*Pause for effect*_ a secret." Then he pulled away giggling at her exasperated expression.

 **Two Months Later**

Eight devils stood in an open field facing one another, behind them stood their respective armies. On one side were the four current Maou lead by Rizevim Lucifer, to his left was Abaddon Beelzebub, to his immediate right was Amy Leviathan, and beside Amy stood Naamah Asmodeus. Behind them stood a good fifty thousand pureblooded devils. Standing opposite of them stood Sirzechs Gremory, to his right stood Ajuka Astaroth, to his immediate left stood Serafall Sitri, and to Serafall's left stood Falbium Glasya-Labolas. Behind them stood their army of only five thousand devils.

The battleground was silent as the leaders stared at one another, soon Rizevim grinned as he clapped his hands together as he called out, "So these are the devils that has opposed our rule and caused so much trouble? Well I guess that should stand as a testament of your strength young devils." He paused and his slight grin broadened and gave it a maniacal gleam to it as he continued, "In recognition of your skills and persistence I shall allow you to be the first in the entire world to taste the power of my secret weapon…" Here he snapped his fingers and immediately a large magic teleportation circle appeared between the two armies, two figures slowly emerged as Rizevim proclaimed, "Behold Anthony Lucifer _*Sigh*_ and his maid Grayfia Lucifuge."

This put both sides on edge as the figures fully emerged showing Anthony in his formal battle wear, he wore his black cloak over a skin tight athletic shirt, black leggings that stopped just below his knees, and on his feet, he wore sandals (like those of a roman legionnaire) in a white color. He had tape wrapped from his wrists up to his elbows just before the ending of both his cloak and shirt sleeves and tape wrapped from just above his ankles to just under the bottom of his leggings. Grayfia was wearing her simple maid outfit (Like what she wears in canon).

Anthony looked over the battlefield and at the two armies gathered before narrowing his eyes and sighed. Slowly an oppressive aura filled the entirety of the battlefield and the surrounding devils looked fearfully at the young man standing between them, then without warning he turned and started slowly moving towards the young rebellion leaders. This put many on edge, but the four in front stood at ease almost as if they expected it, he stopped directly in front of the red haired Gremory his maid not far behind him. The tension and oppressive aura suddenly disappeared when the young Lucifer and Gremory started laughing and gripped each other's forearms and embraced as brothers who have not seen the other for a long time. This left all, but the six catching up with flabbergasted looks. Though none looked more surprised than one Rizevim Lucifer, who had thought his creation would have sided with him and done his biddings for years to come.

As the two armies regained themselves after the shocking revelation Anthony called out, "Why should we have to kill one another, why not just have a battle between us six heads of the rebellion and the four current Maou?" Many agreed that such a battle would be the result of such a clash regardless, and the battle before such an engagement would just result in almost certain extinction for their race. The ten leaders agreed to such an arrangement and almost as soon as it was made nine of the ten clashed against one another. Rizevim was taken on by Sirzechs and Grayfia, while Serafall and Amy struck at each other with magical attacks, Ajuka and Abaddon crashed against each other in a bout of physical strikes, Falbium charged in weaving around Naamah's magical attacks, and Anthony provided support for the others.

The battle continued with neither side gaining the advantage from the others until Grayfia mistimed an attack and was struck by Rizevim and causing her allies to hesitate and try to assist her. This gave the Satan's their chance and they struck pushing the younger devils onto pure defense, they could tell their opponents were quickly tiring and tried to deal the finishing blow, but a sudden surge of holy energy caused them all to leap back and defend. It was a second, but it was all that was need for Anthony to put up a barrier around them and proclaim, "It seems as though I was right in the fact that if separate they would not have been enough to defeat all of you." The Maou tried to attack the barrier as Anthony was talking, but the barrier held firm as Anthony continued, "So I had a backup plan as to where I would trap you all in a barrier and defeat you myself."

This caught the older devil's attention as they glared at the young Lucifer, before Naamah spat, "Is that so boy, and how to you think you will accomplish that?"

Anthony grinned at the female devil as he answered, "You have continuously spent up your magical reserves trying to attack and defend against the other five, but I was back providing minor support saving my reserves." The other's eyes all widen at his calm explanation. "While normally this would be no big deal a have also slowly been slipping in holy energy into areas that would affect you, but allow my friends to remain unaffected. This further weakened you allowing me to now place us in a barrier and …"

He didn't get to finish as the four Maou released their largest and strongest attacks at the young Lucifer who only absorbed the energy and then created a link to the user allowing him to continuously force them to expel large quantities of the magical energy.

"And now we see the final part of my plan. You all attacked me allowing me to make an easy connection to your magical reserves and forcefully make you expel it. Which will slowly kill you and enhance my barrie…" again he was unable to finish, but this time it was a beam of energy that came from the outside of his barrier and on instinct Anthony moved to block the attack. Though by doing the connection to the Maou's energy was destabilized and made them forcefully expel all of their magic reserves, which caused a major explosion and created a seemingly bottomless pit where the barrier once stood.

The young devil's hurried to the edge and looked down and tried to search for their friend, but after ten minutes it was clear to them that they would not be able to see him and none wanted to run the risk of getting to close to the technique they had no knowledge of, especially one that Anthony had used to continuously eat at the magical reserves of a devil. So they held each other and slowly made their way back to where the two armies were anxiously awaiting the victors.

 ** _A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed the story guys and gals! Please leave a review._**


End file.
